


A Goddess to a Princess

by Lana_the_salty_banana



Series: Size related stories [4]
Category: Metroid Series, Super Mario Galaxy, Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: Ass Growth, Asset growth, Breast Growth, F/F, Futanari, Giantess - Freeform, Growth, Huge Breasts, Humiliation, Macro/Micro, Shrinking, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sizeplay, Teasing, asset shrink, breast shrinking, huge assets, huge cocks, huge size differences, i was horny sue me, muscle drain, not sure what else to add, size play, thicc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22855297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_the_salty_banana/pseuds/Lana_the_salty_banana
Summary: Not sure what to say about this one, I was in a size mood and I was horny so, yeah. I had a lot of fun writing this, and I hope you enjoy reading it. I think I might do more with this idea in the future, but we'll see.
Series: Size related stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643824
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	A Goddess to a Princess

“READY? GO!” The announcer shouted as the battle got underway. The four fighters rushed each other, moving quickly as they could, eager to get the brawl going. In the smash tournament, it wasn’t uncommon for fighters to have private fights, and these four fighters were no strangers to private fights.

It was never clear why they had private fights. Sometimes it was disagreements, other times it was just for fun, and on other times…well, let’s just say there were good reasons the fights were private.

“Come on, let’s have some fun~” Palutena’s almost mocking voice echoed as she flew up to the center of the stage, flourishing her staff. The goddess loved having these ‘fights’ with her friends. While a good amount of the time it was pretty fair and tied, she still loved to tease and mock some of them when possible.

Princess Zelda let out a tiny ‘hmph’ as she nodded, and magic flashed in her hands. The near silent princess wasn’t one to speak often, but when she did, she kept it short and sweet.

“Quiet you, take this seriously.” The sultry but serious voice of the famous bounty hunter was somewhat quiet, but also strong at the same time. Samus Aran, in her signature zero suit, was running low and fast, her muscles flexing as she moved in ways most fighters couldn’t.

“I agree…but try and have fun dearie~” Then there was Rosalina, the space princess from…well it was hard to explain. She was from a ‘galaxy’ that was also a planet, and to Samus, and any of the space faring fighters, it was such a headache to try and wrap around. So they just…didn’t talk about it.

These four women were some of the regulars in the private fight room of the smash tournament. Though they didn’t always come in with the same groups, sometimes with more, sometimes it was just one on one, they tended to get along for the most part.

Right now, it was unclear why they were fighting, in truth, it didn’t really matter. Samus was the quickest to act, swing her leg widely at Zelda in a high arc. The princess ducked under it, barely, and threw her hand up with magic at the bounty hunter. Samus, of course, effortlessly dodged Zelda, her face not even changing from her mild scowl.

The experienced bounty hunter was almost impossible to throw off guard, in the field at least. Of course, ask any female fighter and they’d tell you otherwise, but Samus was generally an extremely focused person. So focused, in fact, that she didn’t see the mini mushroom fall to the ground behind her. Zelda saw this, and as her eyes glanced to the side, she was slightly caught off guard by Palutena and Rosalina standing there, watching…and smiling.

Zelda backed away from Samus, the amazon smirking as she pulled up her blaster, then the mini mushroom bumped into her. In an instant, Samus went from the over six-foot-tall, toned frame, to a measly two-foot-tall one, with some other noticeable changes. “What the hell!?”

Samus shouted in shock, her voice sounding somewhat higher pitched, as she looked down at her body. Shrinking from the mushrooms was common in fights, but they didn’t change their bodies besides size. Samus had lost her chest entirely, her muscles seeming to dwindle away, with her zero-suit hanging loosely on her body.

Zelda put her hand over her mouth, shocked, but Palutena and Rosalina chuckled as they moved up to the two. The three leaned down over Samus, the bounty hunter looking up at the women with bright blush on her face. “What happened? Did anyone change the rules?”

Palutena and Rosalina shared a small smirk as they side-eyed each other but said nothing. “No…I don’t know what happened.” Zelda was always honest, so when she said she didn’t know, she was honest. “You…you do look rather cute though”

Samus blushed deeper, as she crossed her arms over her diminished chest, looking off into the distance, away from the prying eyes. “W-well…let’s just finish this fight and be done with it. So, I can go back to-woah!” Samus yelped as she felt her body swell up, growing back to her normal size…or so she thought.

Samus did grow, but she stopped once she hit Zelda’s chest, her zero suit still hanging loosely on her body, all her assets virtually gone. “I...what…what happened to me!?” Palutena’s smirk seemed to grow wider, as did Rosalina’s as the two loomed over Samus. Zelda was just shocked; she had no idea what happened, and much like Samus earlier, didn’t see the item come in contact with her.

Zelda’s body grew warm as she shot up in height, making Samus fall on her flat ass with a yelp of surprise. Zelda doubled, no, tripled in height, much more than a normal mushroom would cause one to grow, but that wasn’t all. Her thighs, ass, and even her tits swelled up massively, stretching and straining her clothes with loud tears.

“I…what…” Zelda looked down at her body, then to the women smiling up at her, as well as Samus, who was in shock. “Goodness…this…wow.” A small smirk came to Zelda’s face as she squeezed her arms together, squishing her tits between them, making her new bust wobble. “This…well, I guess this isn’t so bad~”

She squeezed her tits more; the fabric of her clothes audibly straining from her squeezing and shook her hips back and forth. As Zelda looked down, she saw something on Samus’s face that made her smirk widely. “What’s wrong Samus? Jealous? Or just aroused?” Samus gulped, looking away as she covered her chest…and her crotch.

Zelda wasn’t having it, she reached down, grabbing Samus around with her hand and lifted her up to her face. The look on Samus’s face was arousing to Zelda, causing her to bite her lip as a shiver ran through her body. “Don’t you just look adorable, all blushing and cute~” Samus felt a similar shiver pass through her body and Zelda opened her hand.

Before Samus could do anything, Zelda’s other hand, utterly massive to Samus, reached up and gripped her loose zero suit. As easy as one would rip paper, Zelda shredded Samus’s suit, leaving her naked in the princesses’ hand. “There we go. Oh, look at that, guess that shrank too~” Samus was frozen as Zelda’s face loomed over her, her heart beating rapidly as her body burned with arousal.

Zelda leaned down, opened her mouth, and ran her massive tongue along Samus’s diminished body. Samus moaned loudly, her hands gripping at Zelda’s face and hand, but having nothing to grip on to. As Zelda pulled away, she chuckled. Samus was throbbing hard, her cock, which had shrunk to less than half its original size and leaking precum.

“Do you like that little girl?” Samus whimpered in response. Zelda snickered as she tilted her hand, dropping Samus out. The shrunken bounty hunter yelped in shock, preparing to hit the ground, but instead she hit fabric. As she caught herself, she pushed herself up and gasped.

She was sitting on something big, warm, and throbbing…and stretching from Zelda’s crotch. “Do you like it? Its way bigger than before~” Samus gulped as she looked at the looming cock ahead of her. It was, well, fucking huge, and she really hoped Zelda wasn’t going to try and force this into her. “Hey, you two. Are you going to keep staring, or am I going to have to get you two in on the fun?”

Samus looked over the size of Zelda’s massive cock, and down at Palutena and Rosalina standing there, smiling up at the giant princess. “Oh, I’m content with just watching at the moment~” Rosalina’s sing-song voice echoed gently as she craned to look up to Zelda. She floated with her hands behind her back, her wand poking out gently, as if everything was perfectly normal.

“I’m fine for now as well, but I’ll have to admit, I am feeling a bit…flustered.” Palutena chuckled as she leaned up against her staff, floating as if she was relaxing in a hammock. Samus was beet red, her body shivering as she felt the constant heat and throbbing of Zelda’s massive cock beneath her. Of course, these answers weren’t what Zelda wanted, so she stepped forward and slammed her foot down.

The two women were unfazed, even as the final destination platform beneath them groaned from the force of Zelda’s stomp. “Listen you two. I am the big one now, I’m larger than you, and I will command you as I see fit…understood?” Zelda’s voice was almost booming as she spoke her mind at the women. Samus closed her eyes, in genuine fear of Zelda, but when she opened them again, Palutena and Rosalina just seemed amused.

“Oh? Is that so? Well, maybe you need to be reminded who’s a goddess, little princess.” Palutena chuckled mischievously as she lazily floated to the edge of the stage. Rosalina rolled her eyes but said nothing, while Zelda raised her eyebrow, curiosity setting in. Palutena winked as she fell off the edge of the stage, disappearing from sight.

Zelda opened her mouth in surprise, but the surprise turned to shock as a shadow loomed over her. Palutena was back, and bigger than ever. She leaned over the stage, her upper body towering higher than Galeem or Darkhon did above the stage, and that was just her chest up. She placed her breasts on the platform, almost tilting it, causing Rosalina to float out of the way, her face scowling at the goddess.

Zelda and Samus were in awe at Palutena’s size, arching their heads up at her as the goddess smiled down. She placed her elbow on the stage, resting her chin on her hand, and tilting her head. “See Zelda? You may have gotten bigger, but this is my TRUE size. You’re little powerups are just adorable~” Palutena puckered her lips and blew on Zelda, truly something that didn’t seem like much, but to Zelda, it felt like she was slammed by one of the strongest attacks she’d ever felt.

She was pinned immediately onto the stage, her clothes tearing off her body, leaving her expanded assets open to everyone. While poor little Samus was pushed up into the bottomless cleavage, letting out muffled grunts and groans. Palutena snickered as she looked down on Zelda, biting her lip as she looked at the princess’s enhanced assets, especially her dick. “I might just use that if I want to go smaller~” Zelda groaned as she sat up, her dick slapping between her tits, and she heard the tiny squeak of Samus getting squished beneath it.

“Just…just because you’re big don’t think that…that…” Zelda froze, her words catching in her throat as she noticed another shadow come over her. She looked up behind her, her heart dropping as she saw the massive shape looming overhead.

“Or…I could just use you~” Palutena’s smirk stretched form ear to ear as she watched Zelda stare in awe up at her with immeasurable glee. She loved this part, seeing cocky giants think they’re the biggest, then quickly shut them down without even trying. There was only one person left. “Oh Rosa? You down there somewhere?”

“Yes.” Rosalina poked her head out from behind Zelda, seeming rather annoyed by Palutena’s antics.

“Ah, good. Be a good girl for me and grow up to your full size, I need some relief~” Palutena tilted her head a bit further as she looked down at Rosalina’s form. The space princess placing her hands on her hips, annoyance showing more on her face. She knew Rosalina was big, though she hadn’t seen how big she really was, but she knew Rosalina was just the right size for her.

Rosalina raised an eyebrow, “My full size?”

“Yes little princess, full size. You won’t be as big as me, but I’m sure you’ll be big enough to satisfy me~” Rosalina’s face started to turn red, be it from embarrassment, or maybe agitation, Palutena wasn’t sure. “Now get on it, before I decide to squish you. I’d hate to ruin the fun though~”

Rosalina pouted, crossing her arms and looking away from Palutena. “Your arrogance is annoying. I’m going to enjoy showing you your place goddess.” With that, Rosalina floated towards the edge of the stage, and Palutena snickered gleefully. She watched as Zelda watched her, still on her wide ass, and Samus managed to poke her head out by now as well.

“In my place? Please, I’m a goddess, and you’re just a princess. What hope do you think you have?” Rosalina ignored her, before simply dropping off the edge of the stage. Palutena waited for her to grow, eager to use the princess.

“The real question is, what hope do you think YOU have?” Palutena heard the voice before she saw what it was coming from, but nothing could have prepared her for the truth of the words. She saw Rosalina’s hair, and more hair, for what felt like a full minute, before she finally saw some of Rosalina’s face. Zelda’s and Samus’s faces were mirror images of each other. Utter shock and awe, almost unable to comprehend what they were looking at. As for Palutena, she was in shock, but mostly from the fact that someone, a mere princess, was so…so…enormous.

To say Rosalina towered over Palutena was an understatement. The sheer size of Rosalina was just…indescribable. The way she loomed over the goddess was impossible, yet there it was. Rosalina chuckled, her voice vibrating every fiber of Palutena’s being, making her shiver with a hint of arousal. “Look how tiny you are…goddess~”

Rosalina tilted her head, her lips curling in a snide smirk as her arm moved. Palutena yelped as she felt something move beneath her. Palutena was instantly pinned against something as she was moved up closer to Rosalina’s face, the final destination platform, Zelda, and Samus between her tits, all moving as well. Palutena gasped as she finally got up to Rosalina’s face, which seemed to take up her entire world, and that was when Palutena realized what moved her.

Rosalina’s fingers loomed up above her, probably taller than she was, emphasizing just how truly massive Rosalina was. “See? This is my full size, how does that make you feel, little goddess?” Rosalina’s smirk was unwavering, her eyes glaring down like little suns, boring into Palutena’s very being. The goddess shivered, her cock throbbing and leaking from the situation she was in.

It seemed everyone learned something new about themselves today, and no one was leaving without a new fetish. “I…I feel so small…”

“Good. Because you are. A tiny little goddess. Not even big enough to wrestle my finger~” Rosalina wasn’t even acknowledging Zelda and Samus, because in truth, they virtually didn’t exist to her. But to them, Rosalina was so large she was virtually the only thing that existed.

“Now, let’s head back to the mansion, we all know who belongs where.” With that, Rosalina slowly closed her hand, darkness overcoming the three tiny women. The fight was over, Rosalina won, and Samus, Zelda and Palutena really did see the space princess as their goddess…no question asked


End file.
